005c.txt
　■　８年後…２００４年　主人公　初夏　■\ ;Eight years later ;- Early Summer 2004 Protagonist -\ `Delapan tahun kemudian `- Awal Musim Panas 2004 : Protagonis -\ bg "e\sora01.jpg",3 ;夏。流れる汗。\ ;It was summer. The sweaty season.\ `Saat itu musim panas. Musim dimana keringat bercucuran.\ ;運転免許試験場に設置された、大きな電光掲示板。\ ;一斉に点灯を始めたライト。 ;俺も他の皆んなと同じように、自分のナンバーを目で追う。\ ;We were all staring intently at the display board.\ ;This test centre was pretty up-to-date; the display was computerised.\ ;The lights on it, the indicators of success, were beginning to come on. :We were all watching for our own numbers.\ `Layar elektronik raksasa pada tes ujian kendaraan bermotor.\ `Di layar terdapat nomor ujian yang menyala; yang menunjukkan kelulusan.\ `Aku dan orang-orang yang lain langsung mencari nomor ujian kami di layar tersebut.\ ;「２３７、２３７…」\ `"237... 237..."\ dwavestop 0 ;チカチカと約８割ほどのライトが点灯する中、 ;無事に自分の受験番号が光ったことを確認した。\ ;About 80% of the lights flickered on. My number was among them.\ `Dari 8 kolom nomor ujian yang berkelip, nomorku terdapat diantara mereka.\ bg "e\b.jpg",3 dwave 1,"se\faan1_b.wav" ;ガタンゴトン、\ ;ちょうど昼過ぎの為か、よく空いていた車内。\ ;そんなガラ空きの車内を、 ;俺は試験場からの帰路についていた。\ ;I took the train home.\ ;It was a quiet time of day; the rattling, swaying carriage was practically empty.\ `Aku pulang ke rumah dengan kereta.\ `Kereta ini sekarang cukup sepi; gerbong kereta yang berayun bisa dibilang kosong sama sekali.\ ;左手には貰ったばかりの交通教本、 ;胸ポケットには真新しい免許証。\ ;In my left hand, the copy of the Highway Code they gave me. ;In my breast pocket, a brand-new driving licence.\ `Di tangan kiriku, terdapat petunjuk aturan lalu lintas yang mereka berikan padaku. `Di kantong saku dadaku, terdapat lisensi mengemudi baruku.\ ;「これで俺も、普免持ちか…」\ ;"So now I'm a driver too..."\ `"Sekarang Aku juga seorang pengemudi..."\ dwavestop 0 ;しみじみ呟くが、特に感慨はなかった。\ ;I tried to whisper it as though it were a profound thing, but it didn't actually excite me all that much.\ `Aku mencoba bergumam seolah-olah hal itu mendalam, walaupun itu tidak menghiburku sedikitpun.\ ;別に、車に乗りたかった訳じゃない。 ;他に何かの目的があった訳でもない。\ ;只、まわりの連中も教習所に通っていたし、 ;車の免許くらい取っておけと勧められただけだった。\ ;I hadn't particularly wanted to be able to drive.\ ;It wasn't that I'd had any other motive for taking the test... I was just doing what all my friends were doing.\ `Aku sebenarnya tidak punya keinginan untuk mengendarai.\ `Selain itu aku tidak ada keinginan untuk mengikuti tes tersebut... Aku hanya melakukan apa yang teman-temanku lakukan.\ bg "e\sora_yoru01.jpg",5 ;その夜。\ ;That night.\ `Malam itu.\ ;親に免許が取れたことを報告すると、 ;『そうか』と、短く返された。\ ;I told my parents I'd got a licence. ;All they said was, "well done".\ `Aku memberitahu orang tuaku bahwa Aku telah mendapatkan lisensi mengemudi. `Yang mereka katakan hanyalah "Selamat".\ ;試しに、車を貸してくれと言ってみたら、 ;同じように短く、@駄目だ。とだけ返された。\ ;I tried asking to borrow the car, just to see what would happen. ;All they said was,@ ; "not now".\ `Ketika aku mencoba untuk meminjam mobil orang tuaku, untuk mencoba mengemudi. `Inilah yang mereka katakan,@ ` "tidak boleh".\ ;別に車に乗りたかった訳じゃないけど、 ;その返答はあまりに予想通りだった。そんな親だった。\ ;I hadn't been expecting anything else. It was an entirely predictable response. ;That's just the kind of parents I have.\ `Sebenarnya aku tidak berharap apapun. Jawaban mereka sama seperti dengan yang kuperkirakan. `Memang seperti itulah orang tuaku.\ bg "e\b.jpg",3 ;翌日。 ;寝覚めから胸が苦しかったので病院へと向かった。\ ;The next day I woke up with an excruciating pain in my chest. ;Bad enough that I took it straight to hospital.\ `Hari berikutnya Aku bangun dengan rasa sakit yang menyakitkan di dadaku. `Kemudian Aku dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.\ ;普段から俺は、病気なんてもんに縁がなかった。 ;だから、初診受付の待ち時間は、ひどく退屈に感じた。\ ;I wasn't particularly well acquainted with the place at that time. ;There was a long wait to be seen. Long and tedious.\ `Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan tempat itu saat itu. `Aku menunggu cukup lama untuk diperiksa. Lama dan membosankan.\ bg "e\byoin_rouka.jpg",3 ;やっと診察が終わったと思うと、 ;今度はレントゲンと血液検査にも行った。行かされた。\ ;When at last they straightened up, I thought the examination was over. ;Then it turned out I was going... being taken... for X-rays and blood tests.\ `Ketika mereka selesai memeriksaku, kukira dengan ini sudah selesai.\ `Tapi ternyata, aku masih harus dibawa untuk rontgen dan tes darah.\ ;更に、長い長い時間を、ぼ～っと待たされ…\ ;Then there was another long, long wait...\ `Kemudian Aku harus menunggu lagi untuk waktu yang lama ...\ ;思わず、待合室にあったジャンプを３冊も読み、 ;４冊目に手を伸ばした時、\ ;I read three whole issues of "Jump" in the waiting room that day. ;Then, as I reached out for the fourth...\ `Saat itu aku membaca tiga volume majalah komik "Jump". `Ketika aku selesai dengan yang ketiga, dan akan mengambil yang keempat...\ ;そのまま入院の手続きをさせられた。\ ;...they came and took me away.\ `...kemudian mereka datang dan membawaku.\ ;胸ポケットに入れたままになっていた、真新しい免許証。\ ;My brand new driving licence was still in my breast pocket. `Lisensi baruku yang masih berada di saku dadaku.\ ;その出番は遠のいたようだった。\ ;Apparently I wasn't going to have a chance to use that quite yet...\ `Kelihatannya Aku telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menggunakannya...\ bg "e\b.jpg",5 mp3fadeout 2000 stop bg "e\sora07.jpg",5 setwindow 100,358,35,17,17,17,0,3,1,1,5,#ffffff,0,0,799,599 !sd erasetextwindow 0 dwavestop 1 bg "e\c03.jpg",3